


comfort

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Banter, Bedroom Sex, Begging, Comfort Food, Comfort Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Groping, Ice Cream, Praise Kink, Ramen Noodles, Rumbelle Prompt, Tender endearments, Woman on Top, cock sure grin, comfy mattress, mattress king, mattress kink, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: “Let me show you why we should stay in bed.” Mr. gold said with a wide toothy smile. it was the usual opening line to his spiel.The regal queen 2001, was the enchanted mattress emporium most luxurious and expensive mattress. and Robert gold the mattress king as he was dubbed.was it's number one salesman.Writen for a monthly rumbelling event, January smut prompt:“Let me show you why we should stay in bed.”





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> { My heart is heavy }

“Let me show you why you should stay in bed.” Mr. gold said with a wide toothy smile. it was the usual opening line to his spiel.

The regal queen 2001, was the enchanted mattress emporium most luxurious and most expensive mattress. and Robert gold the mattress king as he was dubbed.was it's number one salesman.

"This is our most popular model,the most luxurious mattress that you'll ever sleep on I can promise you." the mattress king proclaimed as he lead would be customers Moe and Colette French toward the The regal queen show room.while their daughter dawdled behind glued to her smartphone.

"trust me dearies,once you've had a blissful.well rested night in your new luxurious mattress you'll find it hard to get out of bed in the morning."  
Robert said with a confident smile.

"Well it most certainly looks comfy." Colette French said admiring the deep red pillow top mattress.

"Please, give it a try." Robert suggested.

With a shrug Moe And Colette French laid down on their habitual sides of the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Well it is luxurious." Colette commented.

"What do you think Belles? Moe asked his disinterested daughter.

"Whatever you guys want, she answered not even bothering to look away from her smartphone. wait, how much is this again? she asked looking at the price tag.

"I think you'll find that you can't put a price on top quality comfort." Robert replied standing straighter with his hands behind his back.

"$1,799.00, that's nearly $2000 thousand dollars! Belle exclaimed with her mouth agape.

"Well worth the price Mr French, for such high quality I can assure you that you'll never purchase another bed again."  
Robert stated with that smug wide toothy smile.fixing the younger French with a challenging stare.

"Will this be cash or card? Robert cooly asked.

"You can't be..

"Card.” Moe replied. 

"Father, you can't be serious! this costs more then my car." Belle exclaimed in disbelief while Robert stared at her with a smug expression and grinned.

"Don't start Belle, you know how much trouble my back been giving me lately." Moe replied dismissing his daughter.

"Yes, we'll take it." Colette agreed handing the sale's man their card.

"Excellent, I'll have it delivered tomorrow." Robert stated nodding his head.

"That'll be wonderful."Colette replied.

"Miss French." Robert said in parting and Belle rolled her eyes in annoyance at him.

 

The following day  
Robert gold stood behind the register filing his receipts when Belle French walked back into the enchanted mattress emporium. wearing a blue dress that made her blue eyes sparkle.

The young Miss French marched up to him with a look of annoyance on her pretty face.

"Miss French, how may I help you."  
Robert asked with a knowing grin.

"I'm here to pay for the stupid lamps that you somehow persuaded my mother into buying." Belle tartly replied crossing her arms around herself.

"Ah yes." he replied with a smirk.

"How do you sleep at night." she asked rhetorically as she handed him a check.

"Quite well actually, I believe I've already showed you the The regale queen 2001,"  
he said dryly.

She gave him a flat look.

"Here's my card, should your ménage require anything else." he said handing her his business card.

"the mattress king, Really? she asked somewhat amused. 

"Yes really, he nodded his head. pleasure doing business again with you Miss French. he said smugly deposing the check. have nice day."

"Yeah you too." she said turning on her heel giving his smug expansion her back.

He tilted his head watching her sway her hips as she left.

 

after the enchanted mattress emporium had closed for the night. Robert gold dramatically threw his overcoat on and walked down the street when he was unexpectedly accosted by the lovely and always ill-humoured Belle French.

"Well, if it isn't the mattress king." she said with a sour expression. 

"Ah yes Miss French,lovely evening isn't it? 

"Well it was,till I ran into you." she pointedly replied 

"What's eating you dear, still cross that you didn't get a pony for your 12th birthday? he countered with a cock sure grin.

"Actually that was Lacey's thing not mine, I..I mean forget it.she rambled and shook her head.you don't get it, you wouldn't your heartless and hopeless."

"well if your going to yell at me some more please follow me, I'll buy you a cone."

"Well it's the least that you can do." she said following him into the ice cream parlor.

Moments later the odd pair exited the parlor with ice cream in hand. Robert selected a simple butter pecan while belle had chosen a strawberry Sunday.

I should have gotten the peanut butter parfait." Belle said as they continued to walk down the street.

"Well I did try to warn you."  
he said with a smug grin.

"Well judging by your own ice cream choices you could hardly be thrusted."  
she retorted.

"Is this your natural temperament, or do you really dislike me that much? he asked in a teasing tone.

"Shut up and eat your ice cream." 

"How long have you been your parents caretaker? he asked after a long silence.

"A couple of years I guess,I didn't mean to stick around this long.it just sort of happened you know." she replied as they walked down a quiet neighborhood eating ice cream.

He nodded. "yes I do." 

"I'd always wanted to see the world, to go places and have all theses little adventures but after dad's heart attack I just couldn't leave them alone." Belle confessed.

"And what about your sisters? he asked seeking quick glances at her genuinely intrigued by her. 

"Well Lacey lives in new york and can't be bothered with any of the real stuff, and rose is away at school.I couldn't burden her with that.it wouldn't be fair." Belle replied staring down at the ground beneath her feet and shaking her head.

He absently nodded his head  
"course not, but still. the burden shouldn't be left entirely on your shoulders."

She shrugged her shoulders.  
"what about you, do you have any siblings? she asked meeting his eye.

"No I was an only child, Malcolm and Fiona weren't cut out for parenthood." He simply replied. 

"I heard that you once had a son?

"Yes, once." he said abruptly stoping in front of a huge old victorian house.

"Would you like to come inside? he offered taking the sticky remains of her ice cream from her.

She bite her lip and looked up at the old pink victorian house and nodded her head.

"It's pink." she commented as they walked up the steps.

"Yes, Miss French it is." he dryly replied Unlocking the door and motioning for her to enter.

Belle walked into the old house and was fascinated by its old fashioned decor and feel.

"It's comfy." she said walking into the living room.

"Comfy." he repeated with an rised brow.

"It's charming." she retorted with amused smirk.

He nodded his head trying to make out that look in her eye.

"So, are you going to show it to me."  
she coyly asked.

"What? he asked dumbfounded.

"The regal queen 2001,." she replied as if it were the most obvious answer.

"Oh that, yes well..he began looking away from her dazzling blue eyes.

"I don't actually sleep on a regal queen."  
he sheepishly admitted.

She just looked at him mouth agape.  
"your serious,you got to be kidding me!

"afraid not, I never joke about such things." he deadpanned.

"Well what do you sleep on? She asked biting her lip.

"On a Tempur-Pedic memory foam mattress." he said matter of factly.

Putting her hands on her hips she looked at him and made a noise with her tongue.  
"I want to see it, I mean I think I should after all."

"As you like dear." he said indicating the staircase.

With a determined air Belle marched up the stairs with Robert following behind.

Upon entering the bedroom Belle sat down on his bed spreading her legs obscenely wide.

"Let me show you why we should stay in bed.” She said repeating his sales pitch.

"If your plotting my demise dearie, you are most certainly succeeding." he said huskily.

"Challenge accepted." she said wiggling out of her panties and opening her legs wider yet.

making a strangled noised he stared at the alluring beauty on his bed.with her shapely legs temptingly spread open as an invitation.her pussy barely covered by her short dress.

“Come on, you knew where this was going.” she stated with a teasing smirk.

"Take off your dress." he said horsely.

Smiling coyly. "you too." she replied and pulled off her dress.

Meeting her lustful gaze he began to quickly undress himself.

She took off her bra baring herself completely.

"Beautiful." he said breathlessly And walked toward her fully erect with desire for her.

Biting on her lip her hungry eyes devoured him as she took him in,

Leaning down above her he pressed her down on the bed.their naked bodies adjoin.their lustful eyes locking together.

"You were right mattress king,this mattress is pretty damn comfy! she said with a giggle.

"Is it now." he replied with a cock sure grin.

She nodded and lifted her legs up. wrapping them around his waist.

"yes, that's good." he rasp as his hand reached in between her legs touching her wet pussy. "get on top." 

"what? she asked breathlessly.

"on top of me, climb on top of me sweetheart." 

nodding her head in understanding changing positions.she straddled him. closing her eyes as she felt him slip inside her. feeling every inch of him fill her,

"Look at me sweetheart." he urged. the tender endearment all to easily slipping from his mouth.cupping her face in his hands she opened her eyes looking at him with lustfilled blue eyes.

"There she is." he rasp stroking her bottom lip with his thumb before slipping the digit into her mouth.

"Now move sweetheart." he urged in a desperate tone.

while sucking on his thumb she slowly began to move.thrusting her hips.

"That's my good girl." he praised with his hands on her hips urging her to move faster.

Placing her hands down on his chest bouncing on his hard cock.she rode him, her breasts jiggling as she moved above him.she moaned felling him more deeply at this angle. much more pleasurable. meeting her thrusts He cupped her breasts in his hands fondling her. his breathing becoming ragged as he held off his orgasm.

"please sweetheart, I need you to come! come for me my sweetheart." he pleaded.

Nodding her head she closed her eyes as they moved much more faster, practically slamming herself down on his cock!  
"yes, that's good! good girl." He groaned. 

"Please look at me, I need too see you!  
he begged.

She cried out as she shattered, coming undone."fuck! He shouted. the sensation of her pussy spasming around him gripping him.had undone him.losing control he spilled himself inside her.

"Yes! she cried out.rocking her hips riding him until he softened and slipped out of her.

Panting she laid on his chest feeling pleasantly satisfied.he wrapped his arms around her holding her to him.

She giggled giddy with satisfaction.  
"I'm starving."

"I could order us something." he said wrapping a long strand of her hair around his finger.

She shook her head.”No, I don't want to leave this bed."

"Then how do you propose..

"don't move, she said interrupting him.  
I'll be right back." she continued picking up his shirt while he ogled her cute behind as she left the room.

Belle came back into the bedroom. dressed only in his shirt holding a pot and two forks.

"There wasn't much that I could make in under 20-minutes, so I just made us some ramen noodles. I hope that's ok? she asked anxiously biting her lip.

"That's perfect." he replied looking at her in awe.the shirt was hardly buttoned, revealing quite a bit of her naked body. teasing him with little glimpses of her perfection.she took his breath away.

She giggled startling him out of his ogling stupor. "what?

"I was just surprised, she said with a shrug and sat down in the bed next to him.  
I would never have thought that a man like you would buy ramen noodles."

"Oh that, he said taking a fork and eating right of the pot.well ramen are quick.easy and filling.some nights when I come home from work I just don't really want to be bother with it.this is quite good on those nights."

"Oh, she nodded her head and twirled her own fork in the pot.I get that. I use to..she flattered when he brushed her hair back from her shoulder.

She met his eye and smiled. "stop that." she said coyly.

"Stop what? he asked as his hand wondered down the gaping shirt brushing against her breast.

"Looking at me like that."

He gave her a wicked smile in reply. "and, what would you prefer I look at? he asked tugging at the shirt.

"Your impossible." she said rolling her eyes and digging her fork back in the pot for another helping of noodles.

They ate in comfortable silence.until her curiosity got the better of her.

"so tell me about your son." she asked.

"There's not much to tell really,  
I lost him." he replied turning his head away from her beguiling blue eyes.

He sighed and shook his head as she took his hand in hers. “Tell me.” 

"it was an accident, a careless driver had run a stop sign and..I lost him."

"I'm so sorry, she said continuing to look at him with tenderness. when did it happen?

"15-years ago next month." he answered dropping his fork in the pot of noodles.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories." she said biting her lip.

He laughed mirthlessly. "bring up, oh no dear. i carry the memory of my boy with me everyday.there isn't a single day that I don't feel the pain of my loss.my boy he was everything to me,everyday I walk around with a gaping hole in my heart that nothing can fill."

She tentatively reached out to touch his chest placing her hand over his heart.  
"I'm so sorry."

"Just words sweetheart, words that really don't make it any better, he said removing her hand and kissing her palm.  
I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude.just when it comes to my boy I get a bit petulant."

She nodded. "No your not, your just being honest.you don't Pretend to be anything other then what you are. and I like that about you."

"You do?

"Despite myself Yes, I mean you are a total bastard but I like you." 

"I like you too." he said smiling warmly at her.

she smiled shyly and turned away from his intense gaze.

"What are we doing? He asked.

"Playing soccer." she joked.

"No really, This isn't right you know. I'm more then half your age and I'm completely fucked up! emotionally."

"I know, I mean why dose it have to mean anything.it's not like tonight has to mean anything.it was only a date with mind blowing sex and ramen noodles." she rambled on.

"Yes the sex was pretty fantastic."  
He enthusiastically agreed.

"So do you want to do it again?  
She tentatively asked.

"Oh yes, I'm already half hard! he replied tugging on the shirt.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I didn't mean that, I mean not just that. I mean some other night.dinner and maybe a movie or something."

"Why Miss French are you asking me out on a date? he teased.

She nodded her head looking up at him with big blue uncertain eyes.

He glanced down into pot twirling his fork around in the noodles. "you ramble when your nervous,I like that about you.i like you Miss French.so yes I would very much like to do this again."

She bit her lip and smiled. "ok, And it's Belle by the way." 

Belle, Beautiful Belle." he said gazing up at her with a pleased grin.

"Don't get too cocky on me, I still think your a total bastard." she stated and playful shoved him away.

"As you like beautiful Belle." he said taking her hand in his and delicately kissing her wrist.he looked up at her with that same confident smile.

"Now, where was I before I was so rudely interrupted." he breathe as he tugged opened the barely buttoned shirt. 

She giggled. "I should go." 

“No you should stay, he said kissing her neck. Let me show you why.” 

“Well you are still breathing.” She replied a little breathless. 

“Just barely, you’ve wracked me sweetheart.” 

“Tempting offer mattress king, but I really have to go.” she said reluctantly pulling away from him.

“Tomorrow then? he asked as he watched her gather her things and slip back into her dress.

“I’m not sure yet, call me lover boy.”  
She teased as she walked out the door.

“Little minx.” Robert groaned falling back down on his comfortable bed.


End file.
